


It's Official

by LexiAchieves



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fandom, M/M, Shipping, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe reading fanfictions about yourself and your roommate isn't such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Official

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt on tumblr and I had to try and write it. Don't remember who suggested it but I love whoever did! Always thought about this and wish it actually came true. Like we need more Tuckington moments in RvB, lets all agree on that. Anyways, enjoy this trash I have created and thanks for reading! <3

“WASH WASH WASH WASH WASH!” Wash sighed as he heard Tucker’s voice screaming his name. Tucker burst through the room and jumped onto the couch, practically landing on Wash. Wash looked down at his idiotic roommate.   
“What is so important that you had to scream my name down the hall and jump on me?”   
“Okay so I was online and I was reading this fanfiction of us right? And we were having this huge argument and we started getting in each other’s faces and you were yelling at me and I was yelling at you and we didn’t even know what we were fighting about anymore and then I got frustrated because you were glaring at me and I just ended up kissing you and you got really embarrassed and ended up punching me in the face. But afterwards you felt bad so you came into my room and apologized because you actually liked me and you were surprised and then you kissed me and it was just perfect!” 

Wash stared at Tucker, mouth wide open as Tucker was grinning at his phone.   
“Are you serious?”   
“Um, yeah? Obviously! It was just so fucking adorable and people are so talented and it’s just perfect!” Tucker couldn’t stop gushing about it. So maybe Wash had a small crush on his roommate.

“Tucker, why are you reading that kind of stuff?” Tucker looked at him as if was the stupidest person on the planet.   
“Because it’s fucking adorable? Obviously? Our ship name is Tuckington, which kind of sounds like some sort of train so people just refer to it as getting on the shipping train and its actually perfection.” Wash was speechless. What the hell was he supposed to say to that?  
“You have to read one Wash. They are perfect. Like, these people are fucking creative as shit.” Tucker shoved his phone at Wash who took it reluctantly.   
“There’s a whole site dedicated to us?!”   
“No, but if you search Tuckington, then fanfictions that people have wrote about us come up! There’s like, pages of them.”   
“So I just click on one.”   
“Duh. Just read the description and pick one that you think is the most interesting.”

Wash already regretted it. Tucker had left him, complaining about how he had to go grocery shopping because Wash wouldn’t. Wash was blushing and grinning so hard his cheeks hurt. Okay, so Tucker was right, these stories were adorable and perfect. Some of them Wash couldn’t stop reading, and was upset when he realized that it wasn’t finished.   
“Oh my god I can’t stop.” Wash muttered to himself. He was full on blushing like a fan girl. These people knew their stuff. Like, Wash wished half of this stuff would happen in real life.

“Yo, I’m back! Are you still reading them?” Tucker pushed open the door with his hip, setting the bags down on the counter and flopping down excitedly next to Wash.   
“Yes, I am. You were right. They are so adorable and perfectly written and creative. Didn’t know people shipped us so hard. What does OTP mean?”   
“It means one true pairing, like that’s their favorite pairing. Like, there are even some on here for our friends, like Grif and Simmons. People think they are secretly married which, lets me honest, they totally are.” Tucker was talking excitedly again, gesturing like crazy with his hands, something he did that Wash adored. 

“So why exactly did you show me this?”   
“Because I didn’t want to leave you out? Like it’s not fair if I’m reading them and don’t tell you about it because I knew you’d love it because you’re a nerd and honestly you just had to read them.”   
“I’m not a nerd.”   
“Sure.”

So Tucker might have had a different reason for showing Wash these. Maybe because he wanted it to happen, so he read what people thought about it and inwardly fangirled so hard.   
“So what do you think?”   
“What? What do you mean?” Tucker rolled his eyes.   
“About it all? The shipping and everything?” Wash tried his best not to blush.   
“I’m cool with it.”   
“Oh my god you're so oblivious.”   
“Huh?”

Tucker had his head in Wash’s lap and he rolled his eyes, leaning up to press his lips to Wash’s. Wash's eyes widened in surprise as he felt Tucker’s lips on his. Tucker pulled away and smiled.   
“You really thought I just wanted to show them to you without an alternative reason? Like come on Wash. These people knew before we did.” Wash blushed.   
“Yeah yeah.” He leaned down to kiss Tucker again.   
“I guess we have to make it official.”

Tucker took his phone from Wash and went on to twitter. 'Guys, it’s official. The Tuckington ship has become a reality. You’re welcome shippers out there. Your dreams and wishes have come true.' He added the hashtag Tuckington and posted it, giving Wash a goofy grin, looking up at Wash from his lap.

“Now we have to help make Grimmons official right? Like come on, it’s so obvious that they don’t know.” Tucker’s phone lit up with messages, mostly people freaking out, but one caught his eye. He sat up and grinned “Dude Grif commented.” He quickly went back on twitter and read it. ‘It’s about time you losers realized it. I’ve been shipping it since day one. #It’sAboutTime #Tuckington4Lyfe.’ Tucker let out a laugh and showed it to Wash who rolled his eyes.

Tucker quickly made a new tweet, tagging both Grif and Simmons. ‘You ready to make Grimmons official yet? Like we all know you guys are secretly married. #OTP.’   
“They are going to kill you.”   
“Meh, it was worth it.” Wash rolled his eyes and kissed Tucker, grinning into the kiss.   
“You know, you could have just said you liked me. Just bluntly. I mean, might as well go with the fanfiction.”   
“Oh my god you’re such a dork.”   
“Yeah but I’m your dork.” Tucker couldn’t agree more.


End file.
